The Tragedy
by Smurf2005
Summary: Are Gourry and Lina finally happy? Or will Rezo destory it all? One shot. GxL, AxZ


A/N: Hey ya'll. I think I have been saying for almost 2 years that I will get my Slayers story done and posted. Yeah, well, I finished it. And it was sitting in my folder forever. Then I got my computer and started typing it. And I never really finished it. But now I finished it. YAY! Well, this is my first attempt at this series. I am waiting for Noz (bookwormjavajunkie) to finish writing chapter 6 of my Tokyo Mew Mew story, _I Love You_. I can't write lemons so I enlisted her help. Maybe if I read what she writes, maybe I will write my own someday. But I tend to giggle and blush whenever I read one. I am still working on my sequel to _Dear Angel._ I don't have any inspiration. I know I was given a bottomless box of inspiration, but sadly, I ran out. Well, on to my Slayers story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. But I wish I owned Zelgadis-kun and Gourry- kun. But I really own a movie. _Slayers: Premium_

* * *

..: The Tragedy:..

* * *

Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia were walking down the road toward Seyrunn. Amelia was getting ecstatic.

"I am going to see my father after so long!" Amelia cried joyfully.

"And I get some food," Lina said.

"Miss Lina, is that all you can think about? Can all you think about is food?" Amelia asked.

"No, Amelia. I also think about gold," Lina replied.

"You know what I think about?" Gourry said. "I think about food and Lina."

Everybody stopped and looked at him. Lina's face grew red and Amelia said, "I knew you would admit it someday Mr. Gourry. I just knew you would!"

Gourry looked confused. "What did I admit to?"(A/N: It's just like him! -)

Lina just looked away, she knew he didn't love her. He only cared about her, like a brother caring for his sister. Lina turned around and walked on, Zelgadis behind her, while Amelia was busy beating Gourry up.

"OW! What did I do!" came Gourry's voice.

"Man, you do have jellyfish brains," Amelia said.

"That was hurtful," Gourry replied.

Lina looked behind her at Gourry. He had a lump on his head and a red handprint on his face, both from Amelia. Lina looked ahead and saw a city.

"FOOD!" Lina screamed.

Lina and Gourry ran off toward the town, leaving Amelia and Zelgadis behind. Amelia sighed and shook her head.

"Those two must love food," Zelgadis said.

"Yes, but I wish Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry would admit to each other that they love each other. They would be happy together," Amelia told Zelgadis.

Amelia and Zelgadis ran after Lina and Gourry. When the two found Lina and Gourry, they were busy stuffing their faces.

"We need some more food over here, Pops!" Lina called through a mouthful of food.

Two hours later, Lina was patting her stomach.

"Oh man, I am full," Lina groaned.

"Me, too," Gourry said.

The four of them walked to the nearest inn. They all had separate rooms (A/N: you know how Lina gets when she is asleep). Lina leaned on the windowsill and looked out at the moon. She heard a sigh and she leaned further out her window and saw Gourry leaning on his windowsill, also. Lina brought her head back in and sat on the bed.

'What is happening to me? I love Gourry, but I can't tell him. I am afraid he doesn't feel the same way..." Lina thought.

Lina lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to get up and walk to Gourry's room and tell him how she felt, but she couldn't get up to do it. There was a knock on the door, so Lina got up and answered. It was Amelia.

"Miss Lina, I have to talk to you!"

"What about, Amelia?"

"Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia said, looking from side to side.

"Ok. Come in Amelia," Lina said, stepping back to let her in.

Amelia walked in and looked at Lina.

"Miss Lina, I love Mr. Zelgadis. What should I do?" Amelia asked.

Lina looked at Amelia and saw in her eyes that she truly loved Zelgadis. Lina thought for a moment.

"Amelia, I think you should tell him. I think you should tell him tonight."

Amelia looked frightened.

"I can't do that, Miss Lina!"

"Why can't you?" Lina questioned.

"Because I am afraid that he will say he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Lina froze. The way Amelia was feeling was the same way that Lina felt. Lina looked at Amelia with a kind look on her face.

"Believe me Amelia, he loves you."

Amelia looked down at her feet, then back up at Lina.

"I will do it," Amelia said.

Amelia opened the door and got ready to leave. Amelia turned around and looked at Lina.

"Miss Lina, I know you love Mr. Gourry. You should tell him because he also loves you."

Then Amelia left, to go tell Zelgadis that she loved him. Lina stared at the door. Amelia was right, Lina had to tell Gourry. Lina walked over to her door, pulled it open and walked toward Gourry's room. She knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. She was heading back to her room when the door opened and Gourry stuck his head out.

"Lina? What do you want? What's wrong?"

Lina looked at Gourry's face, it had concern etched all over it. Zelgadis and Amelia came up behind Lina.

Amelia whispered to Lina, "I did, I know you can, too,"

Lina looked up at Amelia and said, "Your right."

Lina walked up to Gourry and looked straight into his eyes.

"Gourry, I love you," Lina said.

Gourry looked at Lina, his blue eyes wide. Then his mouth split into a wide grin.

"Oh, Lina! I love you, too! I didn't think you loved me. I was afraid to tell you."

Lina was shocked.

"I thought that you didn't love me! It took all my courage to tell you," replied Lina.

Gourry grabbed Lina around the waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Then he leaned down and gave a Lina a soft kiss. Amelia and Zelgadis stared in awe. Then Amelia smiled and jumped up and down. Gourry broke from Lina and looked at her.

"Come on," he said.

He led her into his room and closed the door. Lina and Gourry shared a passionate night together. When Lina woke the next morning, she was lying next to Gourry, naked. She sat up, confused. Lina felt someone stir beside her. She looked over and saw Gourry's blonde hair. Then she remembered the night before. She jumped out of his bed frightened.

"What's the matter, Lina?" came Gourry's sleepy voice.

"You stole my innocence!" Lina cried.

She pulled her clothes on and ran to her room. Lina stood with her back up against the door. She started to cry. Did Gourry take advantage of her? Why did they do what they did? Lina was confused about everything. She didn't quiet understand what Gourry saw in her. Lina figured that Gourry was just using her. Amelia knocked on the door.

"Miss Lina? What happened last night?"

Lina wouldn't open the door, she too freaked out about the night before. Amelia knocked on the door again, and then left. Lina slid down the door and continued to cry. There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lina asked, wiping her eyes.

"Lina? It's Gourry."

"What do you want? Did you come back for more?" Lina asked.

"Lina, will you please come out and talk to me?" Gourry asked.

"No!" Lina yelled, "you took my innocence!"

"That's it Lina," Gourry said, "I am coming for you!"

Gourry started ramming up against the door until it broke. Lucky for Lina she moved out of the way just in time. Gourry walked into Lina's room and swept her into his arms.

"Lina, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Gourry buried his face into her hair, and then he looked back at her, his blue eyes shining with tears. "Lina, will you consider marrying me?"

Lina thought for a minute. She didn't know if she wanted to marry Gourry or not. She continued to look Gourry in the eye, and then she realized what she had to say.

"Yes Gourry, I will marry you," Lina said.

Gourry smiled and brought his face to Lina's and kissed her. It was a kiss that seemed to last forever because it was so sweet. Lina and Gourry were sharing their kiss when Amelia walked in.

"Miss Lina, are you and Mr. Gourry back together?" Amelia asked innocently.

Lina glared at Amelia and the next moment Amelia had a large lump on her head, compliments of Lina.

"What was that for, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.

Lina smiled and went back to kissing Gourry. Amelia backed out of the room slowly. A few weeks later, Lina and Gourry were married. Shortly after they were married, Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis were walking down a road. All of a sudden, Rezo, the Red Priest, appeared right in front of them.

"Lina Inverse, it has been awhile."

Lina looked at him with hate. Gourry pulled out his Sword of Light.

"Leave my wife alone, Rezo," Gourry growled.

"Your wife? You two are married now?" Rezo sneered.

Lina glared at Rezo. She lifted up her hands to perform the Dragon Slave. But before the first word was spoken, Rezo had gotten her with a more powerful cruse. When the smoke cleared, all there was left was a carter where Lina had stood, and pieces of her clothes fluttered toward the ground, and one of her amulets somehow survived. Rezo had killed Lina.

"LINA!" Gourry yelled.

Rezo laughed a high, cold laugh. Gourry fell to his knees and picked up a piece of Lina's cloak.

"Lina," Gourry cried.

Amelia had her hands over her mouth and tears were streaming down her face. Zelgadis had his arm around Amelia, while looking at his grandfather with hatred. Gourry jumped up and grabbed his sword.

"Rezo, you will die," Gourry growled.

Gourry ran toward Rezo. When Gourry was close enough to Rezo, Rezo reached over and grabbed the hilt and took it. He then stabbed Gourry through. Gourry fell backward and with his final breath, he managed to cry out, "Lina, we can finally be together, forever."

Then his eyes closed and his body went limp. Amelia and Zelgadis were in shock. Both of their friends were killed on the same day and within ten minutes of each other. Zelgadis whispered something to Amelia and she nodded. Then Zelgadis ran behind Rezo and Amelia stayed in front.

"On the count of three!" Zelgadis yelled to Amelia. "One... Two... Three!"

Both Amelia and Zelgadis preformed the Dragon Slave on Rezo. When the smoke cleared, Rezo was no more. Amelia was breathing heavily.

"Poor Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry," Amelia said.

"They are together now, Amelia," Zelgadis said.

"Yes, I know," Amelia answered.

Zelgadis picked up Gourry's sword and Amelia picked up Lina's remaining amulet.

"I think we should make a monument," Amelia said, heavily.

They continued on their way toward Seyrunn. When Amelia and Zelgadis got there, Phil ran out to meet them.

"Amelia!" he cried out. Phil hugged Amelia. "Where are Gourry and Lina?"

Amelia's eyes filled with tears. "They were killed shortly after they got married."

Amelia pulled out Lina's amulet and Zelgadis showed the sword.

"Dad, can I make a monument to them?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"Yes, you may," Phil said.

A Year Later

Amelia stood by the monument, holding a baby girl. She reached into her bag and pulled out Lina's amulet and placed it in a spot that was made for it, right by Gourry's sword. Then she pulled out a replica of the amulet and placed it on her daughters' wrist.

"Hopefully you will like it as much as a dear friend of mine did."

Then she kissed the little girl and turned around on the spot and headed toward the Castle. When Amelia got to the gate, she turned around and looked back at the monument.

"I will miss you Lina," Amelia said as her baby started to fuss. "Shhhh, Lina."

Then she turned around and walked into the castle.

The End

* * *

A/N: I think it kinda sucks. I changed a lot of things in it. And when Rezo killed Gourry, I don't know what happened to his body since eh was killed with a sword, just use your imagination. And even though Rezo was killed with the Giga Slave, I had him live. He was the only "villain" I could remember. And I know Zelgadis and Amelia can't perform the Dragon Slave, but they can in this story. And I can't write love scenes, as you can tell. Also, some lines are really cheesy. I know it is kinda not like the series, but hey, it's my story right?

Lina: You killed us!

Gourry: I can't believe you killed us. What are we talking about again?

Lina: ...

Amelia: R&R

Zelgadis: Smurf2005 would like me to tell you that she doesn't want any flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Me: _screaming _DON'T KILL ME!

Lina: DRAGON SLAVE!

Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis: NO!


End file.
